El diario de Ino Yamanaka
by InoySasuke
Summary: Ella nos deja ver su primera pagina del su diario...


**El diario de Ino Yamanaka**

_Querido diario:_

_Estamos a verano en la academia de la villa oculta de la hoja, realmente deberíamos estar entrenando, pero el calor es insoportable, es realidad la maestra Hokage (Tsunade) ha suspendido las clases, todos estamos en la zona de recreo pero no hacemos gran cosas._

_Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados en un banco conversando, Nejii y Ten ten estaban jugando a las damas (juego de mesa), Shikamaru esta pensando nuevas estrategias cerca de Chogii hablando de vez en cuando, y este estaba comiendo patatas, Shino y Rock Lee están "intentando entrenar", Hinata y Kiba estaban jugando con Akamaru y yo bueno…_

_Yo estaba apoyada en un árbol y a mi lado estaba Sai dibujando, me encanta ver a Sai dibujar._

_De repente nos vio el maestro Iruka-sensei y nos pregunto si queríamos ir a tomar ramen; nada más oír esa palabra Naruto exclama emocionado:_

_-¡YO, YO! ¡Iruka-sensei yo quiero tomar ramen, me muero de hambre!_

_Iruka-sensei muestra una sonrisa un poco forzada__._

_Yo me reí un poco, Sai me miro y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan encantadora__._

_-Es mas-seguía hablando el Uzumaki-Sakura vendrá con migo_

_-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida-¡Ni lo sueñes Naruto!-dijo un poco roja_

_-Porfaa-dijo el rubio poniendo cara de pucheros_

_-Anda vamos, antes de que cambie de opinión_

_Me quede pensando un rato y… _

_Os lo confesare estaba pensando en Sai, me siento un poco incomoda cuando estoy cerca del__._

_-Preciosa, ¿en que piensas?-me pregunto el sacándome de mis pensamientos_

_-Pues en el paisaje que estas pintando, es muy bonito-le mentí_

_-¿Te gusta?-me volvió a preguntar mirándome a los ojos_

_Yo asentí con la cabeza_

_En ese preciso momento Akamaru (el perro-compañero-mejor amigo de Kiba) ladro__._

_Ladro para avisar de que se acercaba alguien, yo me asuste un poco y me puse de pie, lo mismo hizo Nejii._

_La persona que se estaba acercando caminaba lentamente, no me lo podía creer, la verdad estaba derramando unas lágrimas de emoción y también fui la primera en hablar__._

_-¡Sa-sa-sasuke!-empecé a balbucear _

_Él se limito a no decir ni "hola" solo dijo "MP" cuando paso cerca de nosotros_

_Iba a ver a la maestra-Hokage para pedir permiso para quedarse en Konoha, cuando se fue empezamos a murmurar, yo me quede paralizada__._

_Cuando salió del despacho oí decir:_

_-Podrás quedarte, pero tendrás luego que hacer unos trámites y contestar unas preguntas-le advirtió Tsunade_

_La tarde pasaba…_

_-Hey, tengo una idea que os parece si vamos todos juntos al cine-propuso Kiba_

_-Problemático-murmuro Shikamaru_

_Yo me encogí de hombros_

_Sai hacia que no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían, pero en realidad sentía mucha curiosidad…_

_-Oye Sai-le empecé a hablar_

_-Dime preciosa-me contesto sin mirarme_

_-¿A ti te gusta alguien de la academia?-le pregunte sin muchos rodeos_

_-Bueno, en realidad me gusta una persona-me respondió susurrándome en el oído_

**Por la tarde**

_Yo estaba lista para ir al cine con todos mis amigos__._

_Llevaba una camiseta violeta, con un pantalón vaquero pitillo y con unos tenis negros Converse__._

_De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta fui corriendo a abrir, pero me lleve una sorpresa muy grande, era Sai__._

_-Hola preciosa-me saludo_

_-Hola Sai ¿pero, que haces aquí?-le pregunte_

_-Pues quería venir a recogerte_

_-Ohh… gracias-le respondí un poco roja_

_Salí de mi casa y cerré la puerta__._

_Y nos fuimos a la entrada del cine donde nos estaban esperando__._

_Hinata, Kiba, Sakura con él come-ramen_** (digo Naruto)**

_Estaban charlando y Sakura estaba muy agarrada del brazo del rubio__._

_Lo que no esperaba que Sasuke también viniera al cine, que vino después de nosotros__._

_Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás__._

…

_Cuando estuvimos todos entramos a coger las entradas, la película se llamaba "Acción y amor"__._

_Así, que nos sentamos así, en este orden:_

_Naruto-Sakura-Hinata-Kiba-Sai-Sasuke-Ino-Shikamaru-Chogii-Shino-Rock Lee-Nejii-Ten Ten__._

_Ah…, que nos os conté que Naruto y Sakura estaban saliendo juntos, si llevan 2 meses, pero yo no estoy saliendo con nadie__._

_Si__,__ una pena__._

_Resulta que en el momento de acción sin darme cuenta le cogí a Sasuke de la mano y parece que no le molesto, y, ni tampoco de salir de allí no me soltó la mano y lo peor es que lo disfrute, luego fuimos a tomar fideos…_

**(Solo imaginaros la cara de Naruto)**

_Para comer me senté al lado del Uchiha(o sea Sasuke) cuando nos sirvieron los fideos, empezamos a hablar._

_-Oye Ino-empezó __**el **__la conversación_

_-Si-le conteste sonriendo_

_-Después de salir de aquí (me refiero al restaurante) ¿te apetece dar un paseo juntos?-me pregunto un poco cortado_

_-Vale-afirme_

_-¡Ey…! ¿De que hablan chicos?-nos interrumpió Naruto_

_-De nada y no te metas-le contesto Sasuke de mala gana_

_-Conociéndote seguro que te la estas ligando-dijo el gato __**(¿gato? Jaja)**__ con un aire despreocupado _

_-¿Qué?-exclame yo asombrada_

_-Naruto quieres callarte-le amenazo Sasuke_

_¿Y si no quiero?-le dijo orgullosamente_

_-Si no quieres callarte, le digo a todo el mundo que duermes con un osito de peluche y le diré a Sakura que tienes un club de fans de ella y que…_

_-Vale, vale no digo nada-le suplico el rubio _

_-Mejor no digas nada por piedad-respondió Uchiha advirtiéndolo_

_**En un instante nos sirvieron los fideos (será porque Naruto no paraba de protestar)**_

_Una cosa que me llamo la atención, que vimos al maestro Kakashi con Tsunade cerca de allí hablando y comiendo ramen_

_Al principio me extraño, pero me dijo Naruto, que quizás sean novios, me extrañaría pero por poder…_

_**Cuando fueron acabando los demás de comer los fideos se fueron yendo…**_

_Así que daría el "paseo" con Sasuke__._

_Lo admito estaba un poco __**(demasiado)**__ nerviosa…_

_Cuando salimos del restaurante inconscientemente me cogió de la mano y empezamos a hablar_

_-Ino ¿tienes frio?-me pregunto_

_-Un poco-le conteste sin sospechar nada_

_Y por "culpa" de eso me abrazo, para darme calor y "gracias a eso" empezamos a caminar mas juntos, con una mano suya rodeándome la espalda y yo estaba agarrada a el por el otro brazo._

_Empezamos a alejarnos de las calles y estuvimos paseando por el bosque._

_Y Sasuke paro de caminar y yo hice lo mismo, y nos soltamos_

_-Ino tengo algo que decirte_

_Sospechaba que iba a decirme algo cosa suya pero no fue así…_

_Me tiro del brazo suavemente y me acerco a su cuerpo, luego con su otro brazo rodeo mi cintura y entonces me dijo:_

_-Ino, te quiero_

_Yo no podía creer lo que oí, ni creer que el chico de mis sueños me dijera eso_

_-Yo también te quiero, Sasuke_

_Y me beso con dulzura._

_Y después de 2horas juntos me llevo a mi casa y él se fue a la suya._

_Mi madre al ver la sonrisa que tenia en mi rostro me pregunto_

_-Ino, ¿estabas con algún chico?-me formulo pícaramente_

_-Si, estaba con Sasuke, casi no me lo creo-dije sonriendo mientras iba a mi cuarto_

* * *

><p>Ino deja el diario y se acercó a Sasuke<p>

-¿Qué leías guapa?-le cuestiono

-Mi diario, leía la página que escribí de cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita y de cuando te declaraste-le contesto

-Tienes que dejarme ver ese diario-le susurro al oído

La rubia negó con la cabeza

Entonces Sasuke la rodea con sus brazos por atrás y la besa

-Ni aun así-le vuelve a insistir

-Claro, puedes ver mi diario cuando quieras

Sasuke le abraza y ella se ríe

_**FIN**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


End file.
